I Write Sins AND Tragedies
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Love, Killing, Sex, Running away from moronic cops are both Sesshoumaru and Kagura's passion, What can I say? All they need in their lives of sin is each other. ONE SHOT!


**A/N:**

Please Review! I need to know if its .... YAY... OR .... NAY!

Please don't say 'or' lol

* * *

I Write Sins and Tragedies

**By: get-crunked**

She woke up with a noise that was coming from the living room in a small Hotel suite. The clock read 2:00 but no indication if its night or day. She then turned her head towards the cheap Venetian blind, no lights leaking through it, so she figured its 2 in the morning then; knowing it was him making that annoying sound, she silently walked towards the small room.

"Why are you up so early?" she whispered.

Gracefully, he turned his head, his eyes burned liquid gold in the dark, followed by a lock of his long silver blond hair falling to the opposite way he turned his head to.

"They're onto us. We have to move soon."

She flopped down next to him, brushing her pajamas on the seat as she scooted closer inhaling his sweet aftershave. Closing her eyes as she leaned closer, placing her nose to the side of his neck. "How soon?"

His hands fell to her shoulders to pull her closer as if she wasn't close enough. "I heard the manager talking to the Police. He said Room 305. They're making their move."

Kagura sighed. "That's too bad. I like Ohio,"

Sesshoumaru caressed her head: ruffling and fixing her hair. "Me too."

She sat up straight, smiling at him. His hands fell to the small of her back, hands barely touching it. She leaned down and buried a deep searing kiss to his longing lips. A low moan came from her throat followed by another from him. He pushed her down without ending the passionate kiss she started, he grasped her tiny waist with both hands, finally he ended the kiss then he trailed another chaste one.

After staring at her eyes for a brief second, he whispered the three words the burned in Kagura's ear and tattooed in her mind and heart like it always does.

Sesshoumaru then started to her jaw line then left a burning kiss to her chin, then from her chin, he brushed his smart tongue down her throat tasting her skin. She let out a moan when he fondled on her breast, she gasped when he suddenly squeezed her ass. "Wait. I thought you said _soon _? "she smirked while tracing his perfect lips. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed the valley between her breast then leaned up to give her a chaste kiss. "Five minutes?" he asked sounding more like asking for permission rather than giving her facts. She smiled and she reached up to his face and kissed him again. "Five minutes, then." she whispered between their lips.

"Excellent." with that said, no more words were uttered since they both began to tear off each other's clothes.

Once there's no hint of clothing, he began thrusting inside of her, while still giving her hungry kisses. She responded almost the same throwing the same manner of kissing every now and then while her free hands wander his naked back.

They move in a frenzied rhythm. They'd fit together like they're a missing puzzle to each other.

He felt the coming of climax as he let out a loud growl. He tried to muffle it by giving her another deadly kiss. He waited for her to come as well before collapsing on top of her. He lazily gave her a chaste kiss on the lips while she tried to keep her breathing easy from all those frenzy actions they performed.

"Ready?" he raised his brows, while staring at the burning, feisty red eyes just below him in the dark.

"That was barely three minutes."

He frowned while he pushed her hair away from her face, trying to see more of her expression. He smiled while shaking his head. He then kissed her cheeks, "I love you." he uttered once more.

She caressed his cheeks, tracing his beautiful features in the dark, "You know I love you, too." she replied.

He smiled, enjoying the after math of another great "instant" sex. Suddenly his ears twitched "Oh shit."

"Ugh. Are you serious? You mean to say¾"

"I'm sorry. But I owe you two minutes, I promise." he sealed it with a short kiss. "But the cops are waiting down the street, we gotta hurry if we want this done."

"Ugh." Kagura groaned.

She followed her naked boyfriend across the room, walking naked herself. He tossed her some clothes as he tried to put his on.

"Transportation?" she asked, remembering the last car they used to get here was almost out of gas.

He thought for a moment before answering. "We're leaving the Toyota here. I'll hot wire another." he smiled.

"Ugh. Fucking bra¾ help me please!"

He laughed then he gently clasped the tiny piece of metal that would connect her garments together.

"Thank you." she said.

He waited for her to put on her clothes before bending down to claim her lips. "I love you. I'll see you at the parking lot, I'll let you handle this, we don't have much time." he winked. "If you want, Room 335, newly-weds. Plenty of cash."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but you know how much I don't like to kill happy couples, I'd rather go with those assholes and take their own money like we're supposed to."

Sesshoumaru smiled then he pinched her cheeks. "One of the many reasons why I'm madly inlove with you."

She slapped his hands away, glaring. "Stop it! Hurry up, I'll see you at the parking lot."

He winked at her before jumping out of the window.

Kagura sighed. it's the start of her day's work. Her demon instinct kicking in once more as she traced the scent of something disgusting just next to their room.

She kicked the door open.

A man with a thick mustache jumped away from someone whose struggling beneath him as Kagura made her entrance.

"What the _fuck _?" the man complained.

"Holy shit! You bad, bad thief!" she ignored him as soon as she spied the briefcase full of rumpled cash. "Good job stealing this, and manage picking up another whore on the way… but not too good on hiding."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Kagura turned around and finally noticing he is naked.

"Fucka! That's disgusting!" she stared disgustingly at his overly erected organ. She then turned around with an even more disgusted face when she once more realized for the first time the supposedly whore this thief was doing is a teenage girl with tons of scratch on her skin, with blood gushing out. She's half dead… almost dead. She closed her eyes the scent of her blood and his… well scent is overwhelming, she spread her fan across her face, opening her eyes revealing her evil eyes. "You are one sick perverted piece of shit!"

"_Who are you?" _the man complained.

" Oh you need a better introduction huh? Well It's Kagura, I am the wind witch… and well the one whose giving you death." she flicked her fan mercilessly as the naked thief/rapist outburst in blood and landed dead on the floor.

She shook her head, "That was too easy. No fun." she turned around to walk towards the twitching body of the girl.

"Help me…" the girl choked out.

Kagura shook her head, still the hint of her evil nature still burned deeply in her eyes. "You poor little slut." she leaned down to whisper at her ear. "Rest in _peace._" she flicked her fan once more ending the girl's misery. She spoke in her sarcastic tone, one she's very good at.

She silently turned to the table and shut the briefcase and headed for the window. She landed gracefully to the ground then she heard a whistle. "Freez¾" before the voice could finish the word, Kagura once more dispatched a stupid cop's life. She turned around and realized it wasn't a cop but it was the hotel manager. She laughed to herself "Whoops. My _bad._" she muttered, still laughing to herself as she walked across the parking lot.

"You bad, sinful wind witch."

She gasped then saw Sesshoumaru leaning at a black Chevy truck, it's engine already running.

She shrugged coolly "Thought he was a cop."

He laughed as he slowly reached for her waist then wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead. " That's what you always say when you accidentally kill an unintended… victim."

"Well that's what I always thought," she leaned up to kiss him. "Shouldn't we go?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, leading to the stolen truck, slapping its hood before he set himself next to her. "How much do you think its in the bag?"

Kagura shrugged. "I'll say… I don't know, ugh that was soo disgusting!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he pressed down the gas. "Why?"

"He's not only a big time thief but he's a rapist! And when I got in the room he was fucking a half dead girl… I swear I would've gagged if I wasn't concentrating too much on getting the hell out of that room and of course killing that fat ass first." she made a face.

"Well atleast you have what we need." he reached out for her, half focused on the road, he gently brushed his lips to her forehead.

"Hey, drive! Where are we headed to?"

He took her hands to hold it. "FBI of course to turn in the money."

Kagura sighed. "So tell me again why we're running away from the police if we're actually allies?"

"We're not exactly allies, Kagura. We still kill unintended people." he thought back to all those people they murdered to get away.

"Then what are we?"

"Ancient demons." he grinned.

"I still don't understand why we can't keep it."

"Easy. Its not ours. We only do this for the kill."

"Captain Obvious." Kagura muttered.

"You're getting tired of running away, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hell no! I thought running away is the challenge here that's why you asked the FBI not to let these moronic cops know about us actually doing the job for them. Killing most wanted."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "And because we like to kill a whole lot. The innocent and the not so innocent." he chuckled.

Kagura nodded. "Because we like to kill."

"Where's the fun if we're always off the hook? And I don't like being called one of the … good guys…" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Technically we're always off the hook."

"No we're not, we're still in the list of Most Wanted, and we still run away."

"That's very exciting." Kagura rolled her eyes. "I only killed three today."

"One." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Aww." Kagura finally smiled. "Who? I didn't see a corpse somewhere you?"

Sesshoumaru slapped the wheels. "The owner."

"Hm, aren't we a little lazy to hot-wire today?" Kagura teased, noticing the keys in the ignition.

"Its easier that way, besides I get to kill." he grinned.

Kagura chuckled. "I'm getting sleepy."

Sesshoumaru turned slightly with a smile. "Sleep, I'll wake you when we're here."

--

Sesshoumaru kicked the door open while Kagura in his arms. He carefully placed her in the bed. Once in the bed, her eyes squinted open and she's awake.

"Hey." he smiled as he cleared off the hair on her face.

"Mmm. Where are we?" she groaned.

He placed his arms around her; kinda like hugging her while they lay across the bed. He snuggled his nose to her neck. " Missouri."

"Why don't you sleep? I bet you're tired."

"Nah," he whispered.

"Where's the money?"

"FBI."

"Hm, that was fast, how long was I sleeping?"

"Long enough for me to give the money to them, have them scold me for being so careless as to the manager… and Derek Sanders…"

"Who?"

"The truck owner."

Kagura giggled. "Whoops." she said sarcastically.

"These humans are easily fooled,"

"What else did Rico say?"

"As usual, 'good job', but this time they paid me a lot more."

"Oh? How much?" Kagura stared at his golden eyes.

"Five hundred thousand."

"Not bad. I guess that fat ass is really something" Kagura laughed, then added. "Did he say we get to… dispatch someone soon?"

"Yes, not just someone, but a whole lot of someone." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Cold Shoulder."

"What?" Kagura seemed confused but she liked the fact that she get to kill a whole lot next time.

"Rico said its kind of like a gang, consisted of eight men who stole 1.2 million worth of Diamonds."

"Eight." Kagura murmured.

"All eight. But perhaps nine if you thought another innocent as a cop." he laughed.

"Or ten, if someone's being a lazy butt to hot-wire a car." she kissed his cheek. He chuckled.

Between the two of them, Kagura long for more blood shed since it was her creator's nature anyways. But Sesshoumaru doesn't mind killing since Demons like him are made for killing and bloodshed.

"Where is it?" she asked after a moment.

"Rico said, Austin Texas, but we still need to track them."

"Piece of cake. So does that mean we're leaving Missouri soon?"

He thought for a moment then a wide smirk crossed his features. "Yes, but we can stay and spend the rest of the day here to rest."

"Yeah right, 'stay here and rest' he says I bet you're just going to wear me out… like always. You still owe me two minutes,"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Well I can give you a better offer: You can have the WHOLE day if you want to." he rose to his knees while pinning Kagura to the bed with her arms, he leaned down to kiss her. She opened her mouth as he sucked on her lower lip, then she pulled away. "I know you're gonna wear me out." she whispered between their lips.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Well its too bad I enjoy wearing you out."

Kagura leaned in for a soft quick taste of his lips. "Me too." she replied.

He leaned down once more to claim her lips. "My sweetest drug."

Again, without hesitation they tore each other's clothes between each kisses. He rose to his knees and lifted her down on his organ, she whispered her assent to his ear while he moved her back and forth, jabbing her, working her. She had her head thrown back, with her teeth clenched together. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried out his name making his organ throb in a frenzied rhythm, he kept thrusting at a fast pace until she was all but screaming with release as again he filled her.

It was not till the fourth time they lay still. She lay beside him again, nestling in his strong arms, sometimes burying her face to his warm, sweet silver blond hair, and welcomed his deep hungry, affectionate kisses. His lips played with hers. She whispered his name to his ear then kissing it also. She then pressed her breast to his chest then she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead to the side of his cheek while he pulled the covers along they're exhausted naked bodies. "Sleep my wind witch, we'll leave in a few hours."

"My love…" she murmured as they both drifted to sleep.

Next time these two assassins wake, guarantee they'd be headed for more making love and the kill.

**The End**

please please please review! and thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
